Dia Milikku!
by yoxvn
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Gakushū Asano pindah ke kelas 8-E? Apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa teman sekelasnya adalah pembunuh dan mereka semua mencoba untuk membunuhnya? Tapi, bagaimana jika Nagisa melindunginya. Apakah ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah cinta? Karma cemburu? Tunggu sebentar! Siswa 8-E semuanya cemburu! [USED TO BE OOZORA-X]


**DIA MILIKKU**

**ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM MILIK MATSUI YUUSEI-SENSEI**

_**WARNING : AllxNagisa, Karugisa/Karma x Nagisa, Asagisa/Asano x Nagisa, OOC**_

* * *

**PROLOG**

"APA ?! Ayah tidak mungkin serius!" Gakushū Asano berteriak marah pada ayahnya. Sementara orang tersebut hanya terus 'tersenyum'.

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah final. Kamu harus melakukannya, lagipula kamu tidak ingin reputasiku terlihat buruk dengan memiliki anak yang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya, bukan?" Kata Kepala sekolah dari SMP Kasumigaoka tersebut.

"Kamu harus pindah ke kelas 8-E, mulai hari ini. Ini adalah informasi penting yang kamu butuhkan sebagai siswa dari kelas itu." Dia menyerahkan sebuah dokumen tebal. Kemudian, Asano keluar dari ruangan dan mulai membaca dokumen. Ketika ia sudah selesai membaca dokumen, wajahnya penuh ekspresi tak terbaca. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kelas 8-E lebih dari yang mereka lihat.

_'Jadi sekarang, aku harus mempelajari teknik membunuh? Aku yakin mereka semua juga seorang amatir.'_ Pikir Asano. Oh tidak, kamu tidak tahu betapa salahnya dirimu.

* * *

**[8-E]**

"Selamat pagi semua. Saat ini kita memiliki seorang murid pindahan baru nufu ~" Koro-sensei mengumumkan. Namun, para siswa tidak peduli sama sekali. Dalam pikiran mereka, mereka hanya merencanakan cara untuk membunuh guru mereka tersebut. Jadi, mereka tidak mendengar Koro-sensei menginstruksikan murid pindahan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi ketika mereka melihat itu Asano. Mereka semua terdiam. Sampai Karma Akabane memecahkan kediaman tersebut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Sensei ?!" Karma berteriak.

"Apakah kalian tidak mendengarkanku tadi bahwa kita memiliki seorang murid pindahan?" Koro-sensei menjelaskan. "Dan saya pikir kita tidak perlu pengenalan jadi jika kalian semua ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kalian bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Ryoma Terasaka mengangkat tangannya. "Kamu mungkin harus mengawasi punggungmu. Karena mungkin kami akan tidak sengaja membunuhmu. Seperti ini." Lalu ia menembakkan senjatanya ke arah Asano.

** POV Asano**

_'Apa yang salah dengan kelas ini ?! Aku baru saja masuk ke sini dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku. Apakah ini adalah akhir bagiku?'_ Aku pikir. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Mengapa ekspresi para murid seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini dan mereka sangat tenang ... Seperti seorang pembunuh profesional.

"Hentikan, Terasaka." Kata seseorang. Kemudian aku membuka mataku hanya untuk melihat Nagisa Shiota di depanku. Nagisa sedang memegang pisau. Jadi itu sebabnya aku tidak merasa sakit, tapi tunggu! Aku bersumpah sebelum pria Terasaka itu menembakkan peluru, dia (Nagisa) sedang duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela. Apakah dia yang ayah beritahukan kepadaku? Sebuah assassin brilian?

"Kenapa kau menembaknya, Terasaka?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang membuat kita menderita berkali-kali!" Terasaka menjawab.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu bisa membunuhnya. Bagaimanapun yang kita butuhkan adalah membunuh dia, kan?" Nagisa mengatakan sambil menunjukan ibu jarinya ke Korosensei.

"Tch. Kau aman hanya karena Nagisa menyelamatkanmut. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Ingat itu." Terasaka berkata kepadaku.

Kemudian setelah itu, aku mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Bagi saya, pelajaran cukup normal kecuali beberapa upaya membunuh yang mereka coba lakukan. Ketika istirahat makan siang, Nagisa mendekati saya.

"Maaf untuk sebelumnya. Aku pikir mungkin kamu harus belajar bagaimana menggunakan senjata atau pisau jika kamu ingin bertahan di kelas ini. Semoga beruntung dan selamat datang di 8-E class." Dia tersenyum padaku dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahku. Apakah aku merona?

**POV Orang Ketiga**

"Apa yang orang itu itu lakukan pada Nagisa ?!" Kata Terasaka.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Nagisa terlalu baik untuk kebaikannya sendiri." Karma berkata. Dan siswa lainnya yang sedang menonton mereka sedang menatap orang yang berbicara dengan putri mereka di dalam kelas.

"Berani-beraninya dia berbicara dengan santai kepada putri milikku?! Mari kutunjukkan kepadadanya bahwa Nagisa itu milikku! DIA MILIKKU!' Pikir mereka semua.

_'Setelah kupikir mungkin berpindah kesini bukanlah ide yang buruk sepenuhnya.'_ Asano berpikir sambil menatap figur Nagisa melewati pintu kelas.

**Tsuzuku-**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Yoo hoo! Renkou kembali dengan cerita series: 3

Renkou bahkan engga tau di mana Renkou mendapat ide ini .. Anyway, Renkou akan membuat Poll yang akan menunjukkan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Nagisa di akhir ceritanyaaa. Renkou harap kalian akan vote yaa!

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita Renkou ini!


End file.
